


Break The Silence

by samanthawithlute



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 80s themed prom, But also, Dancing, GSA, High School, Homophobia, I just want to be mysterious, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Prom, The pairing isn't the actual pairings, administrative homophobia, dancing!!!! Healing!!!, light alcohol consumption, none of it is jarring I dont think, parental homophobia, snacks, so you should be able to guess what the pairings are, this is a no hets zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthawithlute/pseuds/samanthawithlute
Summary: It's prom night. And it's 80s themed. Who's going and with whom are they going?





	Break The Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seenstealers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seenstealers/gifts).



> This isn't a weird OT4 fic, I just wanted to be mysterious with the pairings. 
> 
> This is the first time I've written Stray Kids, I'm not really a Stay, but a really close friend loves Hyunjin and wanted to see him at 80s prom and I had a good idea. It focuses on SKZ, but I tried to integrated the background characters too.
> 
> Ages are kinda ambiguous as are grades, because I use mainly '00 liners and then some '99 liners and '01 liners and in most proms only juniors and seniors can go so technically they all would probably not be able to go during the same year, but I'm bending the rules a bit. 
> 
> I hope I do service to Stays and Stray Kids, enjoy!
> 
> ALSO! Playlist of all the songs mentioned in the fic https://open.spotify.com/user/castusbane/playlist/3YwSQHEkN6VKEAFk46R221?si=Jdbi7ULtRyq-KSKchVipUQ

Seungmin and Hyunjin would be attending senior prom together. Kim Seungmin and Kim Hyunjin to be specific. Hyunjin would be attending prom with Heejin. Hwang Hyunjin with Jeon Heejin of course. 

They coordinate their outfits. Seungmin and Hyunjin are wearing subtle variations of blue. Hyunjin and Heejin are going for a brighter statement and mixing pink and yellow. It was going to be a night to remember. 

The student council had decided on an 80s throwback theme for the dance. The student council also barely understood the 80s, so 70s culture and 90s culture alike were tossed into their blender of ideas. A disco ball became a centerpiece, punk iconography was placed around in the high school gym, and Michael Jackson themed posters were splayed all across school. It was a mess, but it was high school, through and through. 

~~~~

In the hours before the prom, groups met up and went through their various pre-game rituals. Hwang Hyunjin and Jeon Heejin met up with their friends at recent graduate Bang Chan’s house. The two of them, as well as their friends Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Renjun and their dates Kim Jungeun, Park Chaewon, Kim Yerim, and Kim Jiwoo would be having a bit of a raging pre-game ceremony. 

Chan had procured some vodka and beers for the seniors and was only beginning to realize the destructive power the alcohol could have. Two shots in and he, nor the rest of the group were worrying at all. They had all gotten some money together to get a limo for the night so pretty quickly they piled into the long backseat, sans a Mr. Bang Chan. 

On the other side of town Kim Seungmin and Kim Hyunjin went to Felix’s house who was, as they had proudly proclaimed, “going stag” with his best friend junior Yang Jeongin. Felix’s mum had made some pigs in a blanket and had a few sodas. Seungmin and Hyunjin quickly grabbed some of the food and then sat with Felix and Jeongin in his room. They had a more relaxed pre-prom gathering. Felix and Jeongin played a round of Fortnite even, much to Seungmin’s annoyance. When the time came around they all stood together awkwardly and had their photos taken. Seungmin and Hyunjin felt especially awkward when they had to take couple photos. They all filed into Felix’s mom’s car, a very spacious mini-van. 

~~~~

The moody synths of “Enjoy the Silence” were pounding as Hwang Hyunjin, Jean Heejin, and their friends entered the doors to prom. Donghyuck realized that “Enjoy the Silence” was a 1990 hit song by Depeche Mode, a decade away from the assigned theme, but he only chuckled about it with Yerim, no one else. He didn’t want to offend the student council’s work. And maybe he liked the student council president. 

Hyunjin and Heejin lead everyone else to a table they could momentarily sit at. There was an area cleared in the middle of the giant hall. There were a pathetic few dancing. Donghyuck and Yerim went immediately to the center, to quickly lose themselves in dance for the rest of the night. Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun and their dates all moved to the dance floor as well, albeit a lot less passionately. Hyunjin and Heejin were the only two left at the table. They were getting a bit restless, awkward. They were waiting for someone else. 

~~~~

Feeling slightly embarrassed Felix, Jeongin, Kim Seungmin, and Kim Hyunjin stepped out of the mini-van. Jeongin and Felix bolted ahead, ready to drain the hall of its candy and punch. If they had to pay 70 dollars to attend they wanted to get their money’s worth. Seungmin and Hyunjin took their time walking towards the entrance. 

When they entered the mood had risen a lot since Hwang Hyunjin and his friends had arrived. More people were dancing. More tables were filled. There was a short queue at the photo booth. The party was in swing. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin moved over to greet Hyunjin and Heejin at their table. They were still sitting down, but now they were re-animated. Seungmin’s face lit up when he saw Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin. He was so excited to see the boy in the baby blue tuxedo. He felt it complemented his light purple suit so well. They both had matching deep red boutonnières.

Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin did not arrive together, but they were in fact each other’s date for the evening. Jeon Heejin and Kim Hyunjin were each other’s date as well. They delighted in the bright contrasting statement of their pink and yellow dresses. Hyunjin quickly walked up to Heejin and the two girls went off to the snack bar to eat and cause mischief. 

Hyunjin took several steps and walked up to Seungmin. They were quiet. Nervous.

~~~~

The school’s policy didn’t forbid same-gender dates, and in all honesty Hyunjin and Seungmin (or Hyunjin and Heejin too for that matter) didn’t need to come with a date at all. But they were a bit scared and they felt they needed to give their parents the typical prom night images. But this wasn’t even really why they were doing this convoluted switcheroo. The real reason was the leaders of the school’s unofficial Gay-Straight Alliance, Lee Donghyuck and Kim Yerim. 

The two mischievous teens had always found it hilarious that two kids named Hyunjin were LGBT and in the GSA. When they had both found love it became even funnier to the two. The other members of the group also participated in the joke. Hyunjin and Heejin could mean the two girls, but it could also be a Mr. Hwang Hyunjin and Ms. Jeon Heejin. The same went for Seungmin and Hyunjin. A powerful gay beauty couple? Or a shy heterosexual friendship. Yeri and Donghyuck loved to play around with this and all but forced the four to go to prom separately and then switch when they got there. Hyunjin and Heejin didn’t really understand why it was so hilarious, but they were fine to go along. 

It was a bit harder for Hyunjin and Seungmin. They had to take a few days to talk it over. They were both varying degrees of out, but neither of them felt truly accepted by their family. Seungmin had came out a lot earlier, but now he was thinking they had forgotten. They knew about Hyunjin but they always called him a friend. Hyunjin, on the other hand wasn’t out. He was outed. It was the bill he was forcibly given, the price he had to pay, for his relative openness at school. Knowledge spreads quickly at school and it quickly hopped the fence to the home. 

It wasn’t disastrous. But it left its mark on Hyunjin. He had always been very open, at least in comparison to other gay kids he knew. He would hold hands with Seungmin in the halls, every once in a while, in a more concealed hall he’d give Seungmin a peck on the cheek. Seungmin was always embarrassed. But now Hyunjin hadn’t been doing as much. He wasn’t even sure if he had wanted to go to prom two weeks before. Seungmin had to convince him. 

Hyunjin was afraid, but he was also afraid of appearing weak. He knew he already had been. He felt he buckled under the fear, that he had let his parents, let society get to him, change him. He was equally hoping to use prom as big show of his sexuality as he was hoping to avoid it all together. He wasn’t sure that presenting to his parents as a straitlaced kid going to prom as a straight, even if he would be dancing the rest of the night with Seungmin, was anything but a sign of capitulation. 

Seungmin kind of agreed with Hyunjin too. It felt like they were hiding. And in some ways, of course they were and they would continue to hide themselves, parts of themselves. But they hated feeling like they were hiding. 

Yeri and Donghyuck were very out. They founded the GSA. They gave speeches during assemblies, held campaigns to raise awareness. They were very out and they were not hiding. They were who convinced Hyunjin and Seungmin to go along with the plan. 

Hyuck and Yerm, being tricksters, saw it as a subversion of the trope. A joke about hiding. Everyone at the school knew who the actual couples were. Their parents probably knew, deep down who they were too. They weren’t actually fulfilling anything for their parents. They would still be as gay as ever. Seungmin saw the humor in it. And Hyunjin made him promise that during prom they would be as outwardly gay as ever. 

~~~~

This is why Hyunjin took one more step to Seungmin and before they even spoke a word to each other, gave the blushing boy a passionate kiss. He tried to convey what words couldn’t. The love he felt for Seungmin, the love he felt for everyone, the love he wanted to show everyone. Seungmin could feel it all as their lips, their noses, their cheeks, their hair all pressed together. Seungmin kissed to let Hyunjin know how thankful he was to be here with each other. 

It felt like forever. It felt like all eyes, all lights, were on them. But it was only a few seconds. And no one cared. No one stared. 

“Thanks for doing this whole ridiculous plan Hyuck and Yerm came up with Hyunjnnie.”

“It was kind of fun. Waiting to see you. It was worth it.”

Seungmin blushed. Hyunjin was smooth. Seungmin had felt like he was in control for a while before prom. He’d been helping Hyunjin get ready to be able to go. But now Hyunjin was back in his groove. And his groove was making Seungmin blush. 

It was so effortless. As they walked to the punch bowl Hyunjin wrapped his arm around Seungmin and flashed a grin. Seungmin could have melted to the ground right there. The punch was mediocre. Maybe it was actually even gross. 

Hyunjin had snuck some more alcohol from Chan’s house. Not enough for anything serious, he just wanted to make sure Seungmin could have some if he wanted. 

“So, I have some vodka? Do you want to spike your punch, and maybe head on down to the dance floor?” 

Seungmin felt so loved in that moment. Hyunjin thinking of him, even for these dumb things, was too much. And it was so sexy. Seungmin felt so cared for. 

“I’m fine with no vodka for now. But, I- I’d love to have a dance with you.”

“Then we’ll dance.”

Seungmin was positively vibrating now. 

He’s danced with Hyunjin before. I mean damn, they’ve been boyfriends for months now. They were in love for longer. None of this is even knew. He’s seen Hyunjin’s face so many times. It shouldn’t still be surprising him. He knows every contour every perfect imperfection every color, but still somehow it surprises him. The flashing lights in the hall illuminate Hyunjin’s face like a kaleidoscope. It was beautiful.

But this wasn’t a new feeling. It wasn’t that this moment, this prom, Hyunjin’s look tonight, was making Seungmin so in love. It was that this night was like all the others. He was always this beautiful, this kind and caring and daring. But now was not the time for waxing poetic.  
Now was the time for sweaty, blissful dance. 

Tears for Fears “Shout” was playing, its deep moaning rhythms filling the hall. Seungmin wasn’t sure how to dance to it. He wasn’t sure you could. But Hyunjin had him, and guided him through impressive motions. Their bodies were close and they moved in a blue blur. 

Hyunjin was overflowing with emotions. Overflowing with thoughts. Overflowing with words. 

“I love you.”

So simple, but it was the only thing that truly could come close to capturing it all. 

“I love you too.”

~~~~

Seungmin and Hyunjin’s dancing rarely stopped. On the other hand Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun had very quickly returned to their table. Their dates kept dancing. Jungeun and Chaewon seemed to have become a bit aggressive towards each other, each one trying to up their dance. Move after move the two blonde girls were becoming more fluid, more active. 

Jaemin looked in horror and Renjun at awe at the girls practically having a dance battle while Stacey Q’s “Two of Hearts” blared. The three boys (with Jeno) were still sat around the table. They were barely talking and doing the whole ‘looking-at-your-drink-like-you’re-really-interested’ routine. Jeno had nothing in his plastic cup, and Jaemin only ice. Renjun was wary of the school’s punch and had his own water he brought from home. 

Heejin and Hyunjin has been running around and slightly moving peoples drinks out of reach. They had slowly removed every M&M from the candy bowl and replaced them with skittles. They had been orchestrating these incredibly minor pranks throughout the night. Their biggest achievement was someone reaching for their punch and missing. They had overshot and pushed the drink onto the floor. It was cleaned up within minutes. Heejin and Hyunjin were still laughing hysterically. 

The atmospheric synths of “Beat It” consumed the hall. Hyuck and Yeri’s eyes lit up. This was their jam. Donghyuck was practically obsessed with Michael Jackson. Yerim simply couldn’t resist a beat as good as “Beat It” and an energy as good as Hyuck’s. The two were commanding the floor, demeaning attention. Sharp moves and incredible improvisational work as individuals and with each other. The groove guided them and they were good. The two were a highlight of many’s night. Their style, their bravado. 

Felix and Jeongin on the other hand, were not stellar dancers. They did dance though. After filling up on snacks they headed to a corner of the room. There, they hunkered down, drinking punch and practicing their dance moves. Their Fortnite dance moves to be exact. The two boys dabbed and did the shoot for way longer than anyone could ever recommend. 

Suddenly the music began to fade out, and a teacher took the mic. It was time for the announcement of Prom King and Queen. Almost everyone circled around. A few stragglers, ambivalent about the popularity contest, were still sat at their tables. 

Seungmin couldn’t remember all of the nominees for king and queen. He did know Hyunjin was on the ballot, and he had very proudly voted fro him, even if it was a bit ridiculous. They weren’t that nervous. Hyunjin had said he was more scared that he would win. Seungmin comforted him, saying “even if you’re a king, you’ll still be mine.” Hyunjin liked that. 

But Hyunjin, nor any other candidate would have to worry about being crowned Prom King and Queen. Shortly after the teacher had announced the first round of candidates, two students rushed the teacher and grabbed the mic from their hands. 

It was Lee Donghyuck and Kim Yerim. They had both changed from their earlier outfits (a black and white suit and a red dress). Hyuck was wearing a long gold skirt, pleated and adorned with gold lace. He had a tight black sleeveless shirt, and incredible eye makeup on. Golden lashes and rosy eyelids. Dark red lips and a biting smile. Yerm had lilac suit with golden cuff links with a black shirt underneath. The shirt was adorned by a long colonial style tie. She was standing in stilettos, powdered with gold. Long lines of dark eyeliner, light purple lips, and a dusting of golden blush on her cheeks. They were absolutely stunning. 

Yerim began speaking “We stand here as representatives of the Gay Straight Alliance. We are here to denounce the cisheteropatriarchical institution of Prom King and Queen.”

Donghyuck grabbed the King’s Crown and the microphone. “I hereby crown Kim Yerim as this year’s Prom King.” Yerim bowed to the crowd and everyone cheered.

Seungmin was cracking up. This was hilarious and he was so glad it was happening. Hyunjin was blushing. He was also tearing up. Hyuck and Yerim were role models for Hyunjin, they had been such important people in his life at school and as a scared gay kid. He felt so happy seeing them standing up there.

Yeri grabbed the Queen’s Crown and announced Donghyck as this year’s Prom Queen. The two of them waved hands at everyone, shouted to “turn this motherfucker up” and promptly ran out into the crowd to start the dancing up again. The DJ was an astute observer of culture and began playing Bronski Beat’s “Smalltown Boy.” Most of the crowd was unaware, but Hyuck and Yeri, they knew, and they felt alive. 

~~~~

The dancing crowd had become euphoric. The high schoolers wee basically on sweaty mass. Everyone was too close for comfort, but perfectly close for energy. It was flowing through the hall. Hyuck and Yeri had electrified the prom. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin never lost each other in the thrall. Their bodies never left each other for the duration of the dancing, always touching at least one part of each other. Always connected. 

As time pushed on they felt complete. It was getting later and while the energy was still strong, people had their physical limits and were getting tired. Moves were a lot more languid. Seungmin and Hyunjin seemed to slush around as one glob. 

The DJ began transitioning to slower and more moodier songs. They were still danceable party songs, but everybody could tell the mood was changing. The next song would make that transition complete. 

The saxophone took everyone by surprise. It was a strong and sensuous burst of energy. Instantly recognizable to almost everyone. It was a song by singer Georgios Kyriacos, “Careless Whisper” Kyriacos was also known by his other name George Michael. 

Seungmin cringed. He loved dancing with Hyunjin, but he felt this would be a bit embarrassing. Hyunjin’s eyes lit up.

“Oh my god this is my favorite we have to dance to this, we have to!”

Seungmin blushed even harder at his boyfriends excited face. He couldn’t resist those gleaming eyes. 

“Of course I’d love this dance with you.”

Hyunjin, always the lead took Seungmin by the waist. Seungmin quickly held his boyfriend’s shoulder. They were swaying and moving around, lead by the beat and Hyunjin’s skill. There weren’t as many couples dancing as there had been. The spotlight, or more of it than before, was on Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

“Can I get closer to you?” asked Hyunjin “I feel like people are staring.”

“Of course. Put both of you hands around my back.”

Hyunjin went to hug Seungmin and pulled him closer, pressing firmly on his back. Seungmin wrapped both his hands over Hyunjin’s shoulders and attempted to lay his head on his shoulders too. Hyunjin stopped him.

“No, I want to look in your eyes. Your beautiful eyes. The eyes that oscillate all the colors of brown, that gleam green and blue and yellow. I want to see them all.”

Seungmin followed his instructions “Okay beautiful.”

They were very close now. Hyunjin pressing him closer and closer. Their heads had to touch. Hyunjin couldn’t really see Seungmin’s eyes anymore. He wanted to, but he wanted to be close to Seungmin more. 

“I love being this close. I feel safe.”

“Me too Jinnie, me too.”

“Minnie, I feel safe again, being here with you, dancing together in front of everyone. No one can take that from me. From us. That feeling is forever.” 

“I am so so so happy you can feel this way, with me, because of me.”

A tear runs down Hyunjin’s cheek. “I feel strong.”

Seungmin pressed his lips against Hyunjin’s. This was a passionate kiss. Hyunjin instantly reciprocated and was entirely pressing his body against Seungmin’s. Seungmin’s hands pressed more into Hyunjin’s neck and the back of his head. Both of them were a bit nervous on the inside, they ran out of breath quickly and had to pull away. 

When they separated they realized that A) a teacher was standing right next to them and that B) The music had changed to Talking Heads “Burning Down the House.”

“Unfortunately for you two, it is school, and prom, policy to not allow intimate relations on the grounds. You may continue dancing, but please do not kiss again.”

Seungmin was scared. It had broken their reverie. 

Hyunjin just laughed. “Okay ma’am, thank you for letting us know. We didn’t really want to be kissing here anyways. Minnie, do you want to get out of here?”

Still slightly in shock he answered with a meek “Yes.”

~~~~

Hyunjin had gathered everyone else was from his group and they had all decided it was getting late enough for them to go. The plan was to head back to Chan’s for an after party of sorts. Everyone was excited and revitalized. Bursting with energy. Hyunjin was almost dragging Seungmin into the limousine. The lights were dark and everyone was in their own zone, hyping themselves up for the fun evening. The energy Hyunjin and Seungmin had earlier was rebuilding. The limo was a bit more stuffed than earlier and Hyunjin and Seungmin were being squeezed together. 

The boys didn’t mind. They wanted to be close. Seungmin sneaked a peck on Hyunjin. And then Hyunjin reciprocated. The little pecks came faster and faster. Soon there was barely any time between them. They were getting lost in the moment. No one was paying attention anyways. Yerim was attempting to give a lap dance to Jungeun, which was awfully difficult in a moving vehicle. Hyuck, Chaewon, and Jiwoo were hyping them up, Jeno and Jaemin were holding hands, weary not of the girls, but just nervous about the lack of seatbelts. Renjun just wanted to be wholly excluded from the narrative. 

Seungmin was the one who decided he wasn’t going to keep up with this peck-a-minute nonsense. He decided he was going to stay kissing Seungmin. He was able to kiss this pretty boy, so why wouldn’t he. Hyunjin agreed wholeheartedly and pushed back. He continued by letting his hands loose on Seungmin’s back. Seungmin moved his hands through Hyunjin’s dark brown locks of hair. Tugging them lightly. They kept on doing this the whole ride to Chan’s house. They were out of breath and dehydrated. Only when the vehicle stopped and Jeno politely tapped Hyunjin on the shoulder did they realize it was time to get out of the car. 

Seungmin was embarrassed, but Hyunjin was just so excited. He burst into Chan’s and felt so alive. Seungmin loved seeing Hyunjin like this and followed him in and in spirit. Tonight was far from over, they would party, make out and do everything else you’re supposed to do after prom. But the feeling they had. The feeling during prom, kissing with everyone around, proud of who they were and how they felt together. That feeling was all that was needed for tonight to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> EN: I know Seungmin's eyes are more black, but I just wanted to do a different color for reasons. 
> 
> Also, guess who the student council president is that Hyuck has a crush on and I'll give you a prize (Prize is a <3)


End file.
